


Date Night Blues

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: Emma and Regina are married, and Henry is a teenager. Emma and Regina have been planning a date night since the newest addition to their family, Hayley, was born three months ago.Enjoy the fluff.





	Date Night Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff request for reginasevilpanda (tumblr). Something to tide everyone over as I work on updating my other fics :)

“Are you sure you’ll be alright with watching Hayley?”

“Mom, I’m sixteen. I’m old enough to watch my baby sister for a few hours.”

“I trust you, Henry. It’s just – ”

“What your mom is trying to say Henry is that this is the first time we’ll be leaving you with Hayley.”

“I’m her big brother! I got this! Plus, I can always call grandma and grandpa.”

“Exactly. Now, come on Regina, you promised me date night weeks ago.”

Regina gives both Henry and Hayley a kiss and starts to follow her wife out the door. She makes the mistake of turning back around and begins to cry. Hayley looks so content to be in her older brother’s arms. Emma hears Regina and picks her up bridal style. 

“Honey, I promise we will be right back.”

Regina can’t help but smile at their children before turning her gaze back to Emma. 

“Very well. Now, hurry. Get us out of here, so we can enjoy ourselves before I cry again.”


End file.
